This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application for METHOD OF CONTROLLING IMAGE ON MULTI-SYNCHRONIZATION MODE DISPLAY DEVICE earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the 27th of May 1997 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 20945
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling an image on a multi-synchronization mode display, more specifically, to a technique for controlling an image on a multi-synchronization mode display, in which data for controlling the size of an image is stored in a memory when the display is fabricated, and the image is automatically controlled using the stored data.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, a video card has been developed to generate various modes in a single synchronous frequency mode. This is for the purpose of allowing a user to be able to see a result processed by a personal computer (PC) main body through a display in various modes. With a multi-synchronization mode display, an image displayed thereon is variable according to the synchronization mode. In other words, the horizontal/vertical position value and horizontal/vertical size value of an image displayed on the multi-synchronization mode display vary with the synchronization mode. Thus, the multi-synchronization mode display sets a reference value according to a specific mode to correspond to each synchronization mode and stores it. An example of the image control reference value for each corresponding mode is shown in the following Table 1.
As shown in Table 1, the horizontal and vertical positions and horizontal and vertical sizes according to image control by mode are set in order to perform image control suitable for each mode when the display is fabricated. However, in such displays, the image control is not correctly carried out due to errors in the fabrication of its cathode ray tube. To solve this problem, the reference value is allowed to be varied in a predetermined range, this range being narrow in such a display.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a technique for controlling an image on a multi-synchronization mode display that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of controlling an image on a multi-synchronization mode display, in which a variable range of an image according to each mode is controlled with software.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of controlling an image on a multi-synchronization mode display, which prevents the display from being damaged when the variable range of an image according to a mode exceeds the maximum value.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of controlling an image on a multi-synchronization mode display, in which the variable range of an image according to each mode is controlled with software, to prevent the need for a separate circuit for controlling the variable range to be added to the display, thereby reducing the fabrication cost of the display.
To accomplish the objects of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling an image on a multi-synchronization display, including the steps of: confirming if there is an input from a user for controlling the image; setting a variable range of a reference value determined when the display is fabricated, upon it being confirmed that there is no input from a user; upon the variable range being set, confirming if the user has operated an up-control/down-control key for controlling the image; and upon it being confirmed that the user has operated the up-control/down-control key, increasing/decreasing data according to the up-control/down-control operation of the user.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.